


As Soft as Feathers

by fluffylatte



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Archery, Childhood Friends, Human!Mikleo, M/M, Slow Burn, Swan Princess AU, Violence in Later Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffylatte/pseuds/fluffylatte
Summary: Two kingdoms lay near one another, and with the queens sharing a friendship, they thought it only natural to continue the friendly relations through their successors. Prince Sorey and Prince Mikleo grew up, therefore, spending their summers together and sharing memories over the pages of dusty novels. However, upon Sorey’s near coronation, Selene informs Mikleo that she plans to betroth him to a princess of another land. Mikleo argues heatedly with her before storming out of the castle, but he was never seen afterwards. All Sorey could find in the rain was his circlet- a prized possession he knew Mikleo would never leave behind. Maybe the swan he discovers in the forest in the following days can give him a clue as to where Mikleo has gone…[Made featuring art from Kimmysnacks and Mellymel for the 2019 Sormik Big Bang!]
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sormik Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to listen to the music that inspired the chapter, I will link it at the beginning of each chapter!
> 
> For the first chapter, it's The Waltz of Flowers from the Nutcracker (https://youtu.be/7_vz73m2Tk0)
> 
> This chapter was lovingly beta-read by Quetzlin, thank you!!

With tall towers gleaming stone grey in the sunlight stands a castle by the sea, powerful in the waves crashing against the cliff sides, powerful in the treasury full of pearls and glimmering clamshells, powerful in how the ruler raised his family to stand tall and proud. It intimidated ships wavering on the sea and yet reciprocated each passenger’s warm hospitality.

Raised to stand proud as it were, they were also raised to own hearts of gold, gentle and inviting connections around them. In this way, the princess Muse had become friends with princess Selene of the neighboring country, trading letters near weekly and awaiting every response, gleefully tearing each one open before treasuring the handwritten contents.. Each time Muse was able to travel to Elysia, the two would embrace and talk about every trouble and treasure that blessed their lives.

When Muse became pregnant, the first people she wanted to inform were her husband and Selene. Coincidentally, mere months after Selene realized her own conception, and the two shared the same idea. Why shouldn’t they continue these good relations between their children?

Beneficial trade routes would continue, and a wonderful friendship is sure to blossom. This way, especially, Muse and Selene could see each other more frequently as well. No matter the gender of their first-born, they would meet each other as soon as they could speak and walk. Muse and Selene both awaited this day with excitement bubbling within.

Sorey remembers that one morning, he was awakened by his mother with exciting news: “You’ll be meeting a new friend today. Make sure to wash your hair.” There were barely any clouds in the sky to interrupt their day.

In front of the fountain outside their castle, Sorey and Selene awaited the arrival of the neighboring kingdom’s ambassadors, his small feet teetering back and forth.

A carriage pulled by two horses soon pulled forward, adorned in accents of royal blue and dark oak. The side door opened slowly, revealing a lady around the same age as Sorey’s mother. He didn’t quite remember what she was wearing, however, since he more vividly remembered the small boy she helped out of the carriage. He grabbed a hold of his mother’s hand before hopping down.

His eyes were the same as his mother’s- a brilliant violet that immediately caught Sorey’s eye.

“Sorey, why don’t you go say hello?” Selene offers softly. The glance and smile the two queens shared made it apparent that they were already acquainted. Sorey nods, taking small steps with the other boy until they were closer together. The violet-eyed boy kept his gaze downwards, shoes together and hands fidgeting until Sorey extended his hand.

“Hi! I’m Sorey. Nice to meet you!” Sorey smiles wide, exposing some missing teeth. The other boy hesitantly looks up to meet his gaze, pausing in his efforts to make a hole in the grass. His collared shirt was nice and white, pleated slightly and held together with a velvety blue ribbon. His shorts looked nice too, Sorey thought. Sorey’s seemed to get muddy so easily.

The boy manages a small smile before shaking Sorey’s hand. “My name is Mikleo.”

Muse smiles warmly, patting the brown hair of her son’s head affectionately. “Mikleo really likes to read,” she explains, “why don’t you show Sorey your favorite book?” Mikleo’s eyes light up, and he nods before dashing to the carriage servant, awaiting his luggage so he can find his book.

This causes Selene and Muse to giggle to themselves, and Sorey peeks his head around Muse’s dress to watch Mikleo grab his satchel - the only thing he could reasonably carry at his spry young age of seven.

“I think they’ll get along fine,” Selene muses as Sorey guides Mikleo to the castle entrance. Muse nods, giving Selene a quick hug before following them inside.

“There’s some seats over here!” One could make out Sorey’s voice as they traveled further.

“What do you mean, you don’t know what pirates are?” Mikleo scolds, a book opened in his small hands.

“I don’t, so tell me!” Sorey whines, abandoning his own book in favor of Mikleo’s, which was labeled Captain Hook. Mikleo sets the book ribbon between the pages, setting the book down to rise to his feet.

“Well, you’ve got a lot to learn, then.”

Mikleo leads Sorey outside onto the lawn, where their fort is still set up from yesterday’s adventure. He takes a wooden ring about the size of his own torso and carries it to the top, climbing a small ladder before proudly standing at five feet above Sorey. “You see, they live on big pirate ships, and the one steering is called the Captain.”

Sorey nods, eyes glimmering with excitement.

Mikleo continues, chest puffed, “And he gets to wear this special hat. Oh! And all of his guys fight with swords and stuff.” Mikleo finally understood something that Sorey did not, so explaining it like he was the expert filled him with delight.

Sorey begins climbing the ladder, fumbling with carrying his wooden swords. They normally sparred with them when they pretended to be knights, but pirates? Any new setting meant an adventure, even if the pieces were all technically the same.

“Pirates go looking with their ship for treasure, like gold!”

“And diamonds?”

“Yeah! And rubies and emeralds!” Mikleo answers proudly.

“Rubies?” Sorey quirks an eyebrow, but Mikleo disregards the inquisitive tone.

“They want treasure even if they have to steal it, so people is usually scared of them.” He turns the pretend wheel to his right, giggling to himself, “Careful, Sorey! There’s bad winds ahead!”

The entire day was spent teaching Sorey the ways of the pirates so that the next day they could wake up early and don their makeshift pirate hats together. At first, they fought over who would be the captain and who was deemed the subordinate, but Sorey decided they should switch every day.

The first day, Mikleo wore his captain hat proudly (misshapen though it was) and ordered Sorey around. The next morning, though, Sorey would get his revenge and send Mikleo to sleep in the belly of the ship, which was technically just the section underneath the top level of their wooden playground structure.

By candlelight before bed, each boy would plot out the next day, drawing makeshift maps for treasure hunting and practicing sword fighting with their bedposts. Occasionally, the maid would have to enter to make sure they were actually going to bed because she would hear the clunking of the wooden sword against the bed late into the night. With the crudely drawn maps came the subordinate’s new task of cartographer, which each boy found more entertaining than other tasks. One brunette would design a map, and the next day, he would assign it to his pirate assistant so they could discover the treasure together- it became a challenge to try and stump the assistant and keep them from finding the imaginary jewels.

“Off the deck with you! Walk the plank!” Mikleo cries one cloudy day.

“But Mikleo! What did I do wrong?”

“You ate half of my sandwich! Jump into the ocean!” Mikleo nudges Sorey’s back with the sword.

“Mikleo-” Sorey whines, protesting against his demise to the violent seas or worse- to the Kraken.

“Oh, fine…” Mikleo gives up before Sorey can even reach the edge of the deck; he can never punish Sorey when he begins to whine. He adjusts his pirate hat before Sorey wraps his arms around him, embracing him in a grateful hug.

“I should send you to the prickleboars instead,” Mikleo pouts.

“But we’re in the middle of the ocean!” Sorey retorts, releasing Mikleo to take hold of the map for today, changing the subject. “We should be about five days away from this island, captain!”

They spend their theoretical five days arguing about the passage of time and sharpening their swords until high noon, the sun beating down onto their hats.

“I see land!”

“No, you dummy! It’s ‘Land ho!’” Mikleo replies, cheeks puffed out. Sorey climbs down the ladder, map in hand as he springs towards the forest. Mikleo sighs before climbing down after him, following him in the curly route he decided to walk as directed by the treasure map.

They come to the edge of the forest where the trees lean down their branches to greet them, and Sorey nearly jumps from his enthusiasm, “It’s right ‘ere!” The younger squats down onto the balls of his feet, the older soon sitting down to join him.

Sorey seems to be watching some ants before he exclaims and startles Mikleo, “Look, Mikleo!” He holds out his hand for the other brunette to see. Perched on his stubby finger was a Tiger Swallowtail, its fuzzy yellow wings opening and closing softly. Mikleo’s eyes widen, and he holds his breath, afraid to scare the butterfly off. Both of their eyes gleamed in awe until the butterfly grew tired of Sorey’s finger and fluttered away.

There really was a treasure awaiting them, after all.

Other treasures awaited them that summer. When it was raining, they would sit together in the royal library in front of the fireplace and read; however, after it rained was another adventure they anticipated. After the rain comes the mud, and with the mud came the frogs and toads that explore the newly dampened landscape. Like the toads, the two boys would also open the front doors and walk towards the forest to watch the creatures that came out from the storm. Just a few tree lengths into the edge of the forest lay a creek, flowing gently but wider than usual after the rainfall. Stepping carefully as not to slip into the creek, they creep closer to find their intended targets.

“Sorey, do you see any?” and Sorey would shake his head. They would squat there at the edge of the creek near the mushrooms, eyes peeled to watch for movement. Every couple seconds, Mikleo would look up to catch a glimpse of Sorey, who was inspecting the ground intensely. His bangs would cover some of his green eyes from this angle, Mikleo noticed.

“Ah! There’s one!” A dash of movement in bursts, a brown color nearly matching the soil beneath itself- Mikleo dashes his hands out to cup the creature, and it nearly hops out of his grasp.

“Cool! I wanna see!” Sorey exclaims, turning to look into Mikleo’s hands. He brings a finger to its back, feeling the bumpiness of the small baby toad. “It’s slimy…” he explains with a hint of disgust. Mikleo merely giggles, watching the toad’s tiny abdomen expand and contract before releasing it back to the mud.

“My turn! I found a red one!” Sorey says happily, grasping at the fleeing toad. “No! Come back!” Mikleo chuckles again, watching Sorey’s attempts at capturing the escapee. “Ah, he’s too far now. Anyway, look, Mikleo!” Sorey digs a bit into the mud with his fingers, pulling out what he had his eyes on. “Look how big this worm is!”

“Ew, Sorey!” Mikleo drew back a bit, eyes squinting. “He’s all wiggly!”

“That’s gotta be, like, ten centimeters!”

“Sorey!” Mikleo whines, getting onto his feet and stepping back. Sorey only giggles, following his friend with the squirming discovery between his fingers. Whether it was a beetle, butterfly, toad or worm, they shared every fascinating discovery with one another.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters seem small. I'm working on how I write, since I seem to be TOO concise... ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡

When the boys were older and more mature, Selene and Muse allowed them to go slightly deeper into the forest and, subsequently, down to the shallow section of the river to hunt for crayfish. They would laugh together about the prank they pulled that morning as they removed their shoes on the riverbank, stepping barefoot into the cold running water. It went up to merely their knees at the highest. Scattered among the variously shaped stones and long weeds, Sorey and Mikleo made another competition of their search.

Stepping cautiously, the running of the river soothed any thoughts they had that did not involve those skittish little lobster creatures- and soon enough, Sorey had one to show for his effort. Measuring about eight centimeters long, the first crayfish of the day was discovered. Mikleo cannot help but laugh when Sorey nearly gets pinched and lets out a gasp, releasing the crayfish back into the river. Water trickles down their arms at this point, starting to soak their sleeves.

“What did you do for your birthday, Mikleo?” Sorey asks.

Mikleo hums, searching in the shadows behind one particular rock, “The usual. Some cake with my mother.”

“Mikleo, honestly, you should be throwing big parties! You’re thirteen, right? Finally a teenager!” Mikleo shrugs, so Sorey continues, “Like, Mom always wants a wish list from me and invites all of my family over. Even Gramps!”

Mikleo reaches for a settling crayfish, only for Sorey’s splashing to scare the creature out of Mikleo’s grasp. He sighs, “Sorey, it’s not a big deal. It’s just my birthday.”

“But I’m not there!” Sorey whines, “Why does it have ‘ta be in the middle of January?”

“I didn’t pick January,” Mikleo chuckles, “Unlike someone who I heard came out too early.”

“Two months!” Sorey retorts, and Mikleo laughs a bit louder. “We ought to celebrate your birthday some time.”

“Maybe someday.” Mikleo subconsciously agrees. 

Spoiler alert- Mikleo caught the largest crayfish that day. Unlike Sorey, Mikleo has figured out to observe the shadows and not splash around so much.

Sorey always seems to be covered in little scratches and bruises: up and down his arms and legs. Mikleo, on the other hand, occasionally got some mud on his knees but seemed impervious to scratches. There was only one moment Sorey could recall where he witnessed Mikleo getting hurt… the near accident at the cliffside. 

The two boys were sword fighting, they had long outgrown roleplaying as pirates but not the action included therein, wooden swords clashing as Sorey lunges forward and Mikleo parries to his right. Mikleo counterattacks with a swing over his shoulder; Sorey merely grins as he blocks with the edge of his own sword- the force resonating in their ears. After various plays of offense and defense, however, they found themselves closing in on the dangerous cliff’s edge, where the small creek runs off into the lovely spring waterfall.

Sorey lunges once more, and Mikleo hops backward, his foot catching on fallen leaves and slipping from beneath him. Mikleo tries to regain his footing but finds his other foot catching on mud, tilting underneath to betray him. Sorey even recalls the startled look in those violet eyes as his best friend lost his balance and slipped off the side; Mikleo just manages to catch a vine in one hand and a rocky hold in the other, the wooden sword clanking down the cliffside and into the forest miles below. Sorey had hastily thrown his sword aside to grab onto Mikleo’s arms, both audibly panicking-

“Climb up, Mikleo!” Sorey grasps onto Mikleo’s elbows, nails digging into the soft skin.

“I-I’m trying! Don’t let go- please!” His grasp turns his knuckles white, his feet scratching at the rocks beside him, struggling to find a hold.

“No, I’ve got ya’-humph!” Sorey grunts as he uses his legs as leverage, helping Mikleo lift himself over the ledge. Mikleo’s feet catch a small inset, giving himself lift as well. So, Sorey pulls with all of the adrenaline-fueled strength he can manage, bringing Mikleo back to the safety of the dried-out creek with an audible pop and crack. 

Mikleo crumbles to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes uncontrollably as he shakes.

“Mikleo, what is it? Are you okay?” Sorey frets, checking for any blood on Mikleo’s arms.

“My arm-” Mikleo sobs, “my legs, oh…” He keeps one hand at the opposite arm’s elbow, scratches and anxiety caking on his limbs. Sorey brushes some pebbles from Mikleo’s hair as he cries, helping him to his feet.

The Elysian doctor confirmed Mikleo had not only dislocated his shoulder but had broken his arm. He wasn’t angry with Sorey, but Mikleo was shaken and bandaged and didn’t want to leave the comfort of the library for a few weeks.

That was the year Mikleo left for home early; the year Sorey turned thirteen.

Sorey refused to get his hair cut as it grew longer throughout the years. His bangs grew to over his eyes as he read fantastical novels about assassins and wizards. One particular story made him anxious because the hero was stabbed in the eyes by his servants, who banded together to create a coup against him. Sorey wouldn’t allow anyone to approach him with sharp objects for weeks- until Mikleo threatened their friendship over Sorey’s dumb haircut.

Sorey reluctantly agreed once Mikleo said he would cut Sorey’s hair in the servant’s stead; Sorey’s anxiety vanished when his childhood friend snipped off those overgrown bangs and trimmed the edges. Sure, Mikleo was horrible at it in the beginning, but Sorey trusted only Mikleo with his terrible haircut from thenceforth. At least Sorey was getting a frequent trim now.

It was also during this time that their bodies began developing in the odd ways which it does during this period in their lifetime. The changes prompted emotional exploration with children of their age and comparing experiences each summer.

Sorey boasted about the other children of the neighboring lands that visited and fawned over him. Some girls squished his arms, and some kicked him around, but most spoke of how untidy his hair was or how often he read.

“She wouldn’t look at me, Mikleo. It was so weird! But I know she kept whispering to her friend about me. They kept glancing at me all weird.” Sorey scratches the back of his neck- one of his tells for embarrassment.

“The barons don’t visit me as much as they visit you, Sorey.” Mikleo shrugs.

“Well, that’s 'cause your kingdom is way out there, ya know? We’ve got lots of neighbors.” Mikleo nods. “Though I wish they’d actually talk ‘ta me for once,” Sorey admits sheepishly.

Their toes in the cool flowing of the stream, they would talk to each other for hours on end. Whether it was about Mikleo’s hygiene routine (which somehow kept his skin smooth and flawless) or Sorey’s exuberant attitude about his developing muscles (who really cares Sorey you still smell most of the time), they would pass the time and end up splashing each other with the forest water, jealous of the other’s situations yet proud of their own circumstances- in the way sixteen-year-old boys are.

Mikleo remembers these days fondly, however, because his feelings had become so overwhelming to him: an obvious nagging that tapped the back of his mind. Whenever Sorey talked about those aloof girls, daughters of baronesses and princesses he meets, something tugged at him deep inside. He recognized it as worry, but not what it was for. It wouldn’t be until later years when he realizes it was a worry that Sorey would make new friends: that he would find a girlfriend and sit beside her instead of beside Mikleo.

Mikleo knew he might always be a friend, but to him that was the best-case scenario. Trading partners? Accomplices? A mere someone to send gifts to on Christmas once the party list has gotten too long to officially invite him?

He was worried because he had fallen in love with Sorey’s smile. Yes, he was sometimes smelly. Yes, he boasted about his achievements and fell off trees and ate ice cream faster than anyone else, but those traits only amplified his personality. Sorey was the sunshine of Mikleo’s summer, and Mikleo didn’t want anyone else to be his sunshine.

It was that summer, he realized he was in love. Utterly and deeply in love.

Drizzling rain tapping on the windows, the crackling of the fireplace, the smell of old pages and firewood overpowering the petrichor…

Sorey and Mikleo are now too old and lanky to share a spot on the couch together. Instead of laying on their backs, feet intertwined together like when they were young, Mikleo gives Sorey the couch to lay on, and he sits against the armrest, books sprawled out among them.

“Who’s your favorite god, Mikleo?” Sorey pipes up, peeking over his copy of the translated Odyssey.

Mikleo replies without looking up, “You’re not supposed to pick a favorite, Sorey. You’ll anger them.”

“Well, if you did have a favorite, which would it be?” He presses mischievously.

“Athena,” Mikleo smiles, “the goddess of wisdom.”

“Mine would be Hephaestus. He helps out everyone by forging items!”

“You just like him because he’s married to Aphrodite…”

“I do not!” Mikleo laughs at Sorey’s response.

“I don’t know if Hephaestus comes down to Earth like the stronger gods,” Mikleo muses, placing a hand to his chin. Sorey sets his book down, pages spread out to indicate where he was last reading.

“He has to have enough power to at least send messengers. Like how Zeus sends eagles to tell people they’re on the right path,” Sorey sits up, now more energetic in his thinking process.

“What is he supposed to do, send sparks?” Mikleo chuckles.

“Fine. Fine.” Sorey laughs, “I’ll go with Apollo.”

“A wise choice,” Mikleo smiles.

“Music and archery,” Sorey closes his eyes, envisioning an elegant ball lavished with brilliant gold and trays of savory chicken, turkey, and duck, all accomplished with his improving skill with a bow and arrow. He could almost feel himself salivating, “What else could I need?”

“The rest of your brain,” Mikleo counters, which earns him a short novel to the head. He turns to face Sorey, now standing on the couch with one of the cushions at the ready. Mikleo’s glare and circlet are easily visible due to the book ruffling his brown hair.

With a rush of energy, Mikleo wrenches out a couch cushion and hops onto the other side of the couch from over the armrest, swinging for Sorey’s side. Letting out a laugh, Sorey blocks before swinging his own cushion from over his shoulder. Mikleo shuts his eyes to brace for impact, giggling all the while. He swings again, this time for Sorey’s shoulder, which takes the impact. Next, Sorey throws the cushion lightly, blinding Mikleo’s view momentarily so his next move is unexpected- his classic tickle tackle.

Sorey aims for Mikleo’s waist, the surprise and weight toppling Mikleo over onto his back. He slaps Sorey’s hands away, but Sorey only continues his assault until tears appear in Mikleo’s eyes, laughter echoing through the library. “I yield! I yield- stop!” He catches his breath, arms wrapped around his waist as he curls up from the laughter. Sorey laughs along, proud to win another match against his favorite rival.


End file.
